Blown up
by IwKa
Summary: JJ being blown up in a cafeteria.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I parked my car in front of the cafeteria, I walked in and to the frame, and I smiled at the girl known as Gina.

"The usual?" she asked me smiling.

I returned the smile and shake my head "Yes." While waiting for my coffee, I noticed a man sitting all alone, he was a little suspicious, he was shaking and sweating, I approached him put a hand on his shoulder and asked him, if he was alright, he just stared at me and then nodded. "I'm fine." I didn't believe him, but Gina called my name, I turned around she smiled and said "You're coffee is ready."

After she gave me the coffee, I gave her the money and told her to keep the change.

I started to head to the shaking man again, but at that moment he stand, and screamed. "YOU WILL ALL DIE" then, I heard a blast and then darkness

"Hotch, there was an explosion in a cafeteria not far from here, JJ's car was parked outside" said Morgan as he entered Hotch's office.

Hotch immediately stand up. "Get the others, we're heading there now."

* * *

A/N So, I know it's really short, but the next chapters hopefully won't be that short.

Leave me a review. Sorry, if there are any mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Morgan entered Garcia's office and saw her and Emily talking and laughing.

His heard was tearing apart that he has to be the one to tell them, that there best friend, the heard and the soul of this team was in a cafeteria that blow up.

"Hey, girls"

"Oh, hey Derek, have you seen JJ today, we're planning a ladies night and that would be impossible without her." Garcia said, smiling.

"Yeah, that's why, I'm here" Derek said, with sad expression.

"What happened?" Emily asked in a little panicked voice.

Derek, didn't say anything, he just couldn't find the right words.

"Derek, what happened?" this time Garcia was to ask.

"I-I don't know how to tell you this, but a cafeteria not far from here blow up, the police had found an SUV with federal licenses parked outside, it's JJ's car." He said in one breath and watched as both girls started sobbing.

"Is she- is she?" Garcia was sobbing so hard, that couldn't asked, if her friend was alright.

"We don't know if there are any survivors, Hotch is telling Dave and Reid." He said sadness visible in his voice, how is he supposed to do that, JJ was one of his best friends and the thought that she might be dead, was killing him.

"What are we still doing here, we have to be there." Emily said, as she whipped the tears sliding down her cheeks. Morgan nodded at her then hugged Penelope. "I know its hard baby girl, but everything will be alright." at least he hoped so. "Look, I want you to call Will and tell him to come here, not at the scene, here alright." She nodded and whipped her tears. "Ok, as soon as we find anything, we will call, alright." She nodded again. "O-o-ok" he kissed her head and headed out.

* * *

At the scene

Hotch climbed out of the SUV first, and went to talk to the rescue teams.

He returned to the others and said. "Alright, listen up everyone, they will let us in, but we have to be careful it's not safe." He paused and took a deep breath.

"I know you're all worried about JJ, but, if you find anyone alive in there you help him." Hotch said, and they all nodded there agreement.

They entered the cafeteria and started searching, the sighed was horrific flames everywhere bodies of people, they, had found three people that were alive, but still no sigh of JJ.

So far they had found five bodies, three people in a really bad shape, who knows how many bodies they will found. They continued to search. When suddenly Reid yelled "I found her."

They all headed t his directions. What they saw terrified them, right there under the rubbles lying unconsciousness was there friend JJ.

Emily braced herself to ask the question, they were all afraid to find the answer. "Reid is she" she paused for a little. "Is she alive?"

Reid put his fingers to her neck. "She's…."

* * *

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"She's…"

Emily kneeled beside him. "She's what Reid? Please tell me she's alive." her eyes watery she couldn't stand the sight, her friend was lying under the rubbles, pale, bloody and with so many bruises that it was hard to recognize her, but there was no doubt that it was JJ.

Reid finally looked up at his friends and sighed in relief. "She's got a pulse, it's faint, but it's there." They all released a breath, they didn't know were holding.

"Alright, Prentiss, Reid stay with her and try to get her to response." Said Hotch, they nodded in agreement. Then he turned to Morgan. "You, call Garcia and Will tell them that we found her and that she's alive, me and Rossi will get help." He finished, Derek nodded and pull out his cell phone and dialed the familiar number while Prentiss and Reid were beside JJ, trying to wake her up.

* * *

"Are there any news?" Will asked, as he stormed in Garcia's office. After he received the phone call, he prayed never to get, he momentarily had dropped Henry to there neighbors, and headed to the BAU. His eyes were red and puffy and Garcia could tell, that the southern man had been crying. She felt sorry for him she knew how much Will and JJ love each other.

"I'm sorry there's still no news on her, I'm sorry." Replied Garcia her own tears falling down her cheeks.

Running hands through his hair Will said. "That's crazy, I should be there helping, not here waiting." He tried to hold his tears back, but failed and they stated falling from his eyes.

"Will, calm down, I'm sure, they will find her." Garcia trying to comfort him, in that moment Garcia's phone buzzed on her desk, she picked it up quickly and put it on loudspeaker "Derek, please tell me you found her and is ok." They heard him taking a deep breath.

"We found her baby girl, she's alive, but in a bad shape." He said.

"What ya mean in a bad shape." Will, asked worriedly.

"We don't know, I'm sorry man, she's trapped under the rubbles and is unconscious, we're trying to get her to response, while waiting for the rescue team" Derek said feeling sorry for Will, they were friends and for him it was hard to telling him all this.

"I'm coming there." Will said.

"No, Will there is nothing you can do here, stay there and help Garcia find the bastard that did this." Derek said trying to convince him not to come.

Will, took a deep breath. "Alright, call me when you get to the hospital."

"Okay and everything is going to be alright guys" Derek said they nodded, but realized he can't see them. "Yeah, everything is going to be alright." Garcia said, and ended the call.

* * *

By the time Morgan had called Garcia and Will. The rescue team had started working on pulling JJ out of the rubbles without injuring her more then she already is. JJ was still unconsciousness witch meant that Emily and Reid failed there attempt to get her to response.

After minutes of trying they finally pulled her out of the rubles and onto the stretcher.

"Emily go with her." Hotch said, as the paramedics wheeled JJ into the ambulance.

She nodded and got in. One of the paramedics closed the door and speeded to the hospital.

Surprisingly JJ was stable, Emily held her hand and tried not to cry, but suddenly the monitor started beeping. Emily looked around confused. "What happened?"

"Her heart stopped." The paramedic replied, getting the defibrillator.

"What? No, no JJ you can't die, you hear me, you can't." Emily cried.

"Clear." Yelled the paramedic and shocked JJ, but there was nothing still flat line.

"JJ, come on please you can't die on me. Remember you promised to go to that new bar with me, I'm still holding you that promise. Please JJ you're my best friend, don't leave me.' Emily continued to cry. The paramedic shocked her again and waited to see, if he managed to get her back. There was still nothing. "I'm sorry" the paramedic said.

Emily looked at him more tears fell down her cheeks. "No, no please try again."

The medic looked at her feeling sorry. "Please she's my best friend, and she has a husband and a child, please try again."

He nodded and shocked her again and waited both the medic and Emily watched the monitor with hope….

* * *

So, what do you think, please review and let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry for the long wait guys, I had uploaded a chapter before, but I didn't like how the story looked, so I deleted it and now there's a new chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

They waited what seemed like forever and finally they heard the steady beeping of the heart monitor, she was back, she was alive. Emily released a breath she didn't know was holding and grabbed JJ hand. "I knew you won't leave us JJ." She said while crying in the hand of her friend.

JJ was stable through the other part of the ride which Emily, took as a good sign.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital and doctors started running to the ambulance, the medic started shouting things at them, but Emily didn't heard a think her only concern was JJ, she didn't even noticed that the others had arrived too.

She hold on to JJ hand for dear life and vow not to leave her, but then out of nowhere a nurse stood on her way practically kicking her out, so the doctors can work on JJ.

She sat in one of the chairs in the waiting room, her head in her hands; all she was able to think about was JJ and how deadly she looked. She lost herself in her thoughts till someone put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see that this person was Hotch, he was stunned to see that she was crying, she was usually more in control of her emotions. They gazed at each other, his eyes asking her, if she's alright, she nodded at him and whipped the tears away.

"Emily? How's JJ?" asked Will, as he approached her.

She looked him in the eyes and saw sadness and fear of losing the love of his live; she took a deep breath and prepared herself for telling him that his wife almost died. "She's… um. She's... I'm not going to lie to you, she's not doing good." At this point Emily could see that the southern man had started crying too; actually everyone had tears in there eyes fighting to hold them back. Garcia hugged her thigh both women crying for their best friend, Derek approached them and hugged them both

They all sat in the waiting room, each of them crying and thinking about JJ. Will looked like he doesn't know where he is, they didn't know what to say to comfort him, when they themselves needed comforting.

They started to get inpatient it's been 6 hours and no one had updated them on JJ's condition, just as Will was about to yell at one of the nurses a doctor approached them. "Family of, Jennifer Jareau?" he asked.

"Yes, is she going to be alright?" Will asked, as he shocked the doctor's hand.

"I'm Dr. Hunt; I performed the surgery on Jennifer, first thing, first. She's stable at the moment." He started, but Penelope cut him off. "What do you mean at the moment?"

"You have to understand that she came here in a really bad shape, she has many fourth degree burns and some third and second degree as well as a head injury she's in medicated a coma at the time, so that her body rest and heal, if she survives through the night, she will have a rough road of recovery ahead of her." He finished.

"If, she survives, the night?" Will asked, as more tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I can promise you that we're doing everything we can for Jennifer." Dr. Hunt said.

"Can we see her?" Emily asked as she stood from her seat.

"You can, but only two at a time, she's in room 110." Hunt said and left headed down the hall.

"Ok, I think that Will and Emily have to go in and see her first." Hotch said, they all nodded and Will and Emily headed to JJ's room.

* * *

A/N Please review and a big thank you to all who reviewed so far, you guys are great.


End file.
